


Movie Snuggles

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Fapezberry. Kurt keeps walking in on Quinn, Santana and Rachel during their cuddle time. Humor





	

Rachel sighed contentedly and stretched as much as she could with Quinn and Santana both wrapped around her like anacondas.

"Be still, baby girl," Santana said, kissing her shoulder.

They continued to watch their movie, only moving for a kiss or to pass the popcorn.

"Hey Rachel—oh dear god, my eyes!" Kurt yelped, after walking in.

"We're not doing anything Lady Face," Santana grumbled.

"San, be nice," Quinn said, turning the volume down.

"What's up Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I was just wondering where you put the new carton of instant oats. I need to make those cookies for the bake sale."

"They're in the cabinet behind the cereal. And stop covering your eyes, we're fully clothed."

He peeked through his fingers, and relaxed. "Wait…" he said, noticing the TV. "Are you guys seriously cuddling to Pulp Fiction?"

"It's a good movie!" Quinn insisted.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

*

By now, Kurt had learned to knock. However he still hadn't gotten over their weird movie choices.

Amistad

Reservoir Dogs

Saw 1 through 5

Boondock Saints

Passion of the Christ (and Quinn still swore that she had NOT picked it)

So when he knocked to let them know he was headed out on his date, he was thoroughly surprised to find them watching Aladdin.

"Hey," he said. "I'm headed out with Eric."

"Okay," the three girls answered.

"Have fun," Rachel said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Santana told him with a wink.

"And remember, you're still in the first three months of dating," Quinn began. "There should be a strict 'No Dicks in the Mouth' policy."

Rolling his eyes, he wished them good night and closed the door behind him.

After he'd left, Rachel flipped the channel back to where someone was getting hung, drawn and quartered on The Tudors.

"No need to frighten him…."


End file.
